Naruto Breakfast Club Style!
by ChucklePieee
Summary: When a group of very different teens are forced to spend a whole day in detention together, things are bound to happen. Rated T. Pairings Include Sasuhina and Narusaku.


_THE PRINCESS._

Sakura Haruno, along with her mother. Sat in their fairly expensive car as they waited patiently for the school doors to open.

A prominent frown upset the girls beautiful features as her emerald eyes raked over the school in distaste. "I can't believe you couldn't convince Tsunade-Sama to get me out of this." Sakura grumbled under her breath.

"Ah, Ah, Ah!" Her mother gently chided. "Don't blame me! I'm not the one who thought it would be a good idea to ditch school and go shopping!" She patted her daughter's large forehead affectionately. "Ya know for someone with such a big brain! You sure do some stupid things."

Sakura blushed. _Even when no one was around her mother still somehow manage to embarrass her!_

"I get it mom! It was _stupid_." She huffed. "But I'm not some random delinquent who deserves to get locked up in detention for a whole Saturday! I'm actually a _good_ _person!"_

Her mother tries to hide the laugh that threatens to spill from her lips at the ridiculous pout her sulking child makes, instead the blonde woman unlocks the car door and smiles. " I'll pick you up at five." She states leaning down and giving her child a swift kiss on the forehead.

The pink haired girl furiously wipes at the appendage as if there was acid on it and directs one last rueful glare at her mother before slamming the car door and storming inside the building.

_THE JOCK._

Sasuke says nothing as his father pulls in to the front of the school. His dark eyes gazing vacantly out the window, silently dreading having to waste six hours doing absolutely nothing.

"Listen."

Sasuke didn't even bother to look at his father. _"What?"_ He answered with a slight edge to his voice.

Fugaku scowled at his son. "Do you have any idea how much shame you have brought to this family!?" The man cursed, mentally trying to control his anger. "You're just lucky this is your first offense So Kakashi won't have to suspend you from the team!"

Sasuke grunted. "Yeah it was a onetime thing it won't happen again, _besides _I heard all this yesterday, there's no need to repeat it again."

Fugaku slammed his fist on the dashboard. "I don't give a damn about what you did Sasuke! We're Uchiha it's only right that you let everyone know that, but you made the mistake of getting caught! Do you really think any school will give a baseball scholarship to a delinquent case!?"

Sasuke glared at his father. "Is that all?"

The man sighed. "Yes."

"Good."

_NERD_

" This has got to be the stupidest thing you've done yet young man!"

Shikamaru continued to snooze in the back seat of the car, fortunately for him, he was a heavy sleeper so he didn't have to endure his mothers constant yelling at the moment.

"Listen up dammit!" The woman bellowed, throwing her purse at the sleeping Shikamaru, receiving a muttered '_Troublesome woman'_ In return.

"What was that young man?!"

"_Nothing_." The pineapple haired teen grumbled tiredly, glancing outside the window then groaning. "Shit, don't tell me we're here already…"

"You're damn right we're here!"

Shikamaru winced at the volume of his mother's voice. Did she honestly have no idea how crazy she sounded when she yelled like that?" Shaking his head, Shikamau glanced up at his mom and realized that she was still talking. *Sigh* what a drag. Fortunately he was able to pick up on the last few words she said.

"-And I expect you to use this school time to your advantage!"

The lazy teen rolled his eyes. "We're not supposed to do anything in detention mom, I can grantee you that the only thing I'll be doing is sleeping."

His mother looked ready to kill at that moment. "If I hear you so much as put your head down I swear to kami that it'll be the last thing you do!" She slapped her son in the back of the head. "Now get your ass inside before I lose my shit!"

Cursing, Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head as he got out of the car, lazily walking inside the school and muttering a few curses under his breath as he opened the door, letting it slide shut behind him.

_REBEL_

Naruto smirked when his _beloved_ school came into view. He kicked a soda can on the floor that had managed to get in his way while running a hand through his wild blonde hair.

The troublemaking teen had his hands in his pockets as he trotted up the concrete stairs, he jerked the door open while whistling and annoying tune as he walked inside the building.

_BASKETCASE_

"T-Thank you for dropping me off Outo-San…"

Her father said nothing, opting instead to unlock the door, giving his daughter the silent signal to leave.

Hinata swallowed thickly, shakily opening up the door and stepping outside the car. She decided to walk over to her father's side of the car to thank him for driving her one last time, only to flinch when he suddenly drove off before she could do so.

Sighing, the dark haired girl glanced up at the mountainous building, tugging up the collar of her jacket, she then hesitantly made her way inside the building.


End file.
